Of Your Heart
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Jack is determined to give his girlfriend Mikage his very best!
1. Make it a day to remember!

_**A/N: There's a specific reason why I decided to write this lol And not just for Valentine's Day.**_

_**A/N: Simplistically written...mostly!**_

–

_**Of Your Heart- Mikage x Jack**_

_**Chapter 1.1**_

"Look, I didn't come here to discuss my relationship with Mikage, Yüsei," Jack presented with annoyance lining his tone. The stoic male adjacent from him took a casual sip of soda before extending their conversation, "All I asked was if she were all right and if the two of you made plans for the holiday."

"And again, I repeat, I didn't come to visit you on your only day off from the lab this week to talk about things in my life. Duels you can watch, and my personal life stays behind closed doors with my girlfriend."

To this, Yüsei sighed and placed down his drink. While extremely brash, Jack had his own ways of showing sentiments-regardless of if the one he expressed them to were accepting of it or not. But this was fine. Two hours prior to their meeting, Yüsei had received a call from Jack after the blonde had won another dueling tournament. He wanted to shoot the breeze with his old friend and Yüsei held no objections to this. With his new corporate identity of a scientist like his parents before him, he hardly ever saw the sheets of his own bed. Whatever the reason, he preferred to be around others and work late hours in his laboratories. Being in the company of his old comrade and former teammate was like breathing in fresh air- a very rude breath of fresh air. And in addition to that, he wanted to know how Mikage was doing. It had felt like ages since he last saw her.

"I know that look," Jack spoke up in a smooth tone, eying Yüsei acutely. Jack had seen a closely similar expression fitted on Mikage whenever she was fondly lost in thought. If he hadn't assumed otherwise, he would have thought these two to be closer than the old friends they were. Giving a sigh, Yüsei leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, " Anyway, since you can't seem to answer a simple question, I'll just tell you what our plans are for Valentine"˜s Day."

" 'Our'?"

"Yes," Blue eyes flickered up into Jack's as the scientist answered. Then he reached over to grab his beverage, "Aki called me the other night asking if we could hang out during the holiday."

"Don't you mean, go on a date or something?" Jack surmised with his lips in a frown and perplexity knitting his brows. The expression was contagious, although Yüsei wore it for another reason. Instead of asking about Jack's nosy declaration, Yüsei dismissed it with a gulp of soda, "No, Aki didn't specify it as a date and I'm fine with that. I'm not comfortable with settling down just yet," he paused, appearing thoughtful as he let that declaration to marinate. Then he shrugged, "She's been busy herself."

"Sounds to me like you're avoiding something obvious..."

"I'm not avoiding," Was the curt reply; and with a sharp glare to match, "I mean that, I'm not ready yet...Which causes me to be even more surprised that a stubborn blockhead like you would ever get into a serious relationship before either of us."

"I resent that, Yüsei! I had to get my priorities straight first!" Jack bellowed, pounding a fist atop the counter Yüsei sat next to. Used to the behavior, Yüsei eyed Jack sternly, "If you break that you're paying for a new one."

"The only thing I'll break is your assumption!"

"Oh no. I'm terrified..." Yüsei drawled sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

"Certainly sounds like you are."

"I'll make you eat that can!"

"And I'll have to explain to Mikage why her boyfriend has a broken hand..."

"Yüsei! And don't think that rhyming was clever!" Jack roared, resulting in his comrade to laugh slightly. It was a weak sound, but full of memories of older times spent together where the two of them would quarrel like brothers. And like siblings, they shared a concern for the other's life and well-being, "Well regardless, you got yourself a high class woman. Congratulations..." Yüsei added before taking a slow swig of his drink. He almost seemed a tad bitter in admitting the accolade. Nevertheless, Jack paid it no heed and crossed his arms, "...I want to do something special for her... Something that she'll love and never forget. What are you going to do with Aki?"

Yüsei chortled a bit at this, then placed down his drink, "We're going to talk and catch up like old times. I told you. It's not a date. Stop making it sound like one," In changing the subject, his tone heightened a tad, "You've been with Mikage for roughly 6 months now right? And the two of you barely have the time to see each other on the weekends when you two are free."

"That's because her weekday hours always change, but she makes time anyway to spend it with me."

"When was the last time you 'loved' her?" Yüsei asked effortlessly out of the blue.

Jack curled his lip in confusion. He may not have understood the wayward inquiry, but he certainly challenged the way it sounded, "If I didn't love her, I wouldn't have gotten with her, Yüsei. That's a stupid question!"

"I knew you'd say that," Yüsei smiled faintly and shook his head. His expression dressed his features in a quaint description as if he had recalled a bittersweet memory. Swiftly, his eyes then returned to Jack and he leaned forward. In a low voice, he clarified, "What I meant was...when was the last time you '_loved'_ her?"

"What?"

"Look, you've taken her on dates before right?"

"If you can call them dates. It's just us being together. It doesn't need a label!"

Yüsei sighed and shook his head, "Do you ever plan on giving Mikage kids, Jack?"

"Of course I do!" the blonde retaliated boastfully.

"Then on Valentine's Day, you should take her out, show her a nice time and then make the night one to remember."

Jack narrowed his eyes and made a face as if such a statement coming from Yüsei was a foul smell that had risen between them. Why was his friend so insistent on this? Jack actually already had plans to make Valentine's Day THE day when they took that next step together. It was almost as if Yüsei could read his mind. His puzzlement was overwhelming, "What are you getting at..."

"MAKE LOVE TO MIKAGE!" Yüsei blurted out all at once.

"BUGGER! Yüsei! Keep it DOWN!"

"This is my HOUSE! Don't tell me you never have...?"

"-! That's-! I-!." Jack trailed off and proceeded to mutter something inaudible to anyone else but himself. Seeming relieved, Yüsei took in a deep breath, then pushed himself to his feet on the exhale, "I knew it. Jack, I understand you both have tight schedules, but don't you think she'd want to be held in your arms?" he suggested cautiously, crafting the word "˜held' in a gentle manner to hint at an implied meaning. Jack caught on immediately.

"Aren't you a nosy bloke! I said I didn't come here to-"

"Jack, listen. When the 14th gets here in the next few days, take her to dinner or a movie. Make her happy; let her know you have the time to stick around. Personally, I don't know how to manage a long distance relationship. Tried one once before. It didn't work out," he reminisced softly.

"But we don't have a-!"

"You may as well call it one with the bizarre hours you two away away from each other. Let me put it this way, don't come back here to visit until after you've shown her how much she means to you. She may be patient, but she's not going to wait forever."

"And how do you know all this?" Jack asked; his voice was rich with seriousness and masculinity.

"..." Yüsei paused to obtain his reply. His eyes were solemn; his lips were thinned in a taut line. Then gingerly, they softened; their change was almost too minuscule to notice. Mikage never had to tell him anything. From the times they had spent together in the past, he uncovered her likes and dislikes almost all at once and learned her rather well. They had once been great friends and he still held her as one of his best. "Let's just say...I have a way of knowing these types of things. Now, please get out!" he urged, standing to press his hands against Jack's shoulders and steer him towards the door.

"Hey! You don't have to push!"

OoO

It was late in the afternoon on the 14th when Mikage had returned home. Being in charge of one of many police stations scattered throughout Domino was draining, but it did allow for flexible hours. Utterances of the day's excursions fluttered about her lips as the tired woman kicked off her heels one foot at a time. The dull glow of the sunset through her windows engulfed her body in a warm silhouette. Its shade followed her movements until her entrance into the next room silenced the imagery. She shed her work clothes in her bedroom, then padded towards the bathroom. After having a welcoming hot shower, she dressed and entered the small kitchen in her apartment. These few simple actions had become routine and she performed them more through repetition than through awareness.

The weary woman poured herself a hot cup of water from a coffee pot that she used for the clear liquid only. There was duplicate of the machine next to it filled with coffee. Her eyes trailed over the item briefly before returning to her current task. It seemed as if Jack hadn't had much of it today. She wondered if he visited the cafe for his favored cup of Blue Eyes Mountain coffee earlier.

Jack... Just where was he? Today was Valentine's Day, wasn't it? She didn't remember him having any particular important duels today. Then again, he could change his schedule at whim so quickly, she almost never knew what time he'd come to see her. Mikage had just begun to lower a tea bag into the cup when a familiar bounding of footfalls rushed up the hallway steps. She hardly had any time to check the door before a boisterous Jack busted right through.

"MIKAGE!" he shouted, barreling through the living room searching for her, startling the woman. No matter how much he had done that, it still made her jump. Thankfully she didn't drop or spill anything- except a thimble of wit in his direction, "JACK! Please stop doing that! One of these days, I'm going to throw something at that door!"

The blonde whipped around fully towards her at the sound of her voice, "Mikage! There you are. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THAT DOOR?"

"! I-I didn't?"

"No, you didn't! Anyone could have barged in here and robbed the place or attacked you!" He warned, walking briskly towards her on every other word. The woman's eyes bore into Jack's as he paused directly in front of her and dropped his hands atop her shoulders. He gave them a squeeze and brought her closer to be sure he gained all of her attention, "Then I would be taken in by your officers for kicking some punk's-!"

"Jack, please! I've had a long day..." Mikage retaliated, moving his hands away with the backs of her wrists. He allowed the action, then grinned foxily; his eyebrows waggled automatically, "Then I have good news. We're going out. Get dressed!"

Alarmed, the petite woman blinked, "B-but Jack!"

"No buts! It's Valentine's Day, and I'm taking you out! And I won't accept '˜I'm too tired' as an answer! I'll be ready in 20 minutes!"

"But-!"

As to finalize his offer, Jack leaned down and veiled her lips with a tender peck letting his words linger "I want to give you the best so don't keep me waiting."

"Ah..Yes... That's sweet and all, but Jack-" Mikage stammered, only to be subdued by another, and much heavier, kiss. When Jack pulled back, he cupped her cheek in a palm and feathered a thumb over her bottom lip, "I'll meet you in the car. Don't be late," he concluded in a husky voice. As he stepped away from her, Mikage suddenly began to feel cold, as if a part of her was leaving along with him. A vibrant blush tickled her cheeks while her lips pursed in a cute pout. Then, she sighed. That man. She wanted to be mad at him, but there was no point in bickering with him, now. Besides, not only was the idea of going out on a date sounding like a lot of fun, but it would be a great way to spend more time with him. Smiling bashfully to herself, she peered down at her hands, wondering when she had clasped them timidly in front of her. She had been twiddling her thumbs from the joy of the thought. When was the last time they went on a date? Quickly, she tidied up the kitchen counter, then hurried into her room to change.

OoO

To Be Continued


	2. Date!

_**Of Your Heart- Mikage x Jack**_

_**Chapter 2.1**_

OoO

Jack finally gave in to let Mikage choose the restaurant after they had argued about it for roughly five minutes in the car. It wasn't someplace particularly fancy. While Jack had offered to take her to the most expensive 5 star place in town, Mikage countered that she wouldn't feel all too comfortable there. She didn't mind eating high class food, but when it came to location and atmosphere, she was extremely picky. Even after so many months Jack still hadn't gotten that used to it. But, his desire to give her his best far outweighed his urges to cancel the date on the spot. He was far too stubborn to just give up like that. The great Jack Atlas would never-

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Mikage suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm What?" he nearly barked from being so immersed in his thoughts that he had temporarily forgotten where he was. It took a few blinks for him to fully snap out of it and he then gave Mikage his entire undivided attention. The shimmering luster of her entrancing eyes widened in expectancy had pilfered the air right out of him. The swoop of her bangs delicately framed her face, accompanied by the dangling of her drop earrings. He always thought their length was ridiculous, but being known as one to wear garish ear jewelry himself, he was not one to talk. The length of the jewelery had his eyes traveling down over the exposed skin of her shoulders and trickling over the dark blue straps of her dress. He never liked it when she wore that thing; every time he saw her in it, he'd find it fruitless to resist the urge to rip it off her. Was that even a bad thing? It was her favorite dress to wear to important events after all and he couldn't persuade her to wear anything else. Yet, he was certain she had no idea of the density the bewitching effects of her in that body glove of a dress stirred inside of him. He wanted her badly; he felt compelled to show his absolute love and devotion to her right now. But he couldn't do that because they were out in public. On a date. And it was all his idea!

Upon witnessing the growing scowl on her boyfriend's face, Mikage paused in her meal. Was something wrong? Maybe she shouldn't have persuaded him to come to this particular restaurant? He didn't seem to be enjoying any of it. Her eyes flickered over his untouched plate of food with concern before returning her gaze to him, "You haven't eaten since we got here. Is everything all-"

"Fine. It's fine. I'm not even hungry. Here, you can have my plate," he offered with obvious preoccupied thoughts elsewhere but here. A frosty expression ghosted over the woman's face, but she didn't say anything that matched its context. Instead, she reached into her purse and removed her credit card, "Please leave a tip for the waiter. I'm ready to go."

OoO

Their trip to the theater was much more gratifying than their previous spot. The two of them sat side by side; Mikage was immensely into the picture while Jack was nearly slouched in his seat. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the feature, although the movie was something he'd label as an "over-emotional chick flick," it was a comedy nonetheless. He found himself snorting at a few jokes, but overall, his mind lingered on a distant plane. No matter what he tried to focus on in their date, his thoughts would teem with wondering how he would show Mikage the greatest love he could ever bestow. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, nibble at her ear and make love to her. The words Yüsei had urged upon him earlier returned and swirled within his head.

It wasn't just because his friend had recommended it that Jack had decided tonight would be THE night he would put the offer out there. He wanted to prove his affection for Mikage by physical, and spiritual, means long before that. But whenever he tried to ask her about it, it never came out right. For him, blurting out imperatives such as "Sleep with me tonight" and "Are you ready for sex yet, because I am" weren't exactly the best ways to woo the woman into bed with him. She either thought he was joking or that his demands sounded too unfounded to be considered taken seriously. Being together for 6 months seemed like a long time, but to Jack it nearly felt like a lifetime. He was a very physical person and needed touch in his relationship. In those earlier months, he hated being away from her for the majority of the week while his mindset was still partially submerged in his races. He had planned to retire soon in order to pursue a full relationship with the woman he deemed to be his bride. He wasn't one to dabble in halves; it was all or nothing for him. And any woman that he had chosen to remain with for life deserved all of his attention.

Without realizing, his eyes drifted over to her shaded profile. The illumination from the movie etched an outline of light along her skin and accentuated the length of her lashes. Along with the earrings and the shine of her lip gloss, she appeared like some movie starling from the 1950's. She was breathtaking, and the fact that she was immensely immersed into the film made her all the more desirable. Drawn into her beauty's gravity, Jack sat up and placed a hand atop hers along the armrest. The second he did, her expressive eyes swelled with tears.

"What the-!" Jack exclaimed, utterly flabbergasted and removed his hand as if he had done something wrong, "Mikage?"

"Oh Jack...!" she murmured, then turned her moistened eyes to him. A sweet curve touched her lips that made her eyes crescent. Staring at her with his mouth open, Jack didn't know whether to apologize or to lead her to the floor and have her right there. Yet, her next statement left him with neither option.

"How did you know?" she inquired in a gentle whisper. Jack lifted a brow, as well as the edge of his upper lip, "Know what," he returned in a snip. He didn't mean to sound rude; he was just deeply confused and had no idea if he hurt her or not. Yet, here she was warmly smiling at him. He didn't understand what was going on, nor what her shifting moods entailed, and was impatient with hearing an explanation. Merrily, she gave him one, "How did you know that this part was the sweetest one in the entire movie?"

"?"

"You held my hand just as the couple reunited and expressed their undying love!"

"I did?"

"Don't you remember? That is... the reason why you held my hand, isn't it?"

Jack snorted; it was a way to cover the obvious discomfort he was in from the lie he was about to boast, "Tch, Of...of course I knew! I've already seen this sappy movie! I just knew you'd like it."

"Oh...?" Her bright eyes dimmed and her eyelids lowered to half-mast, "You wouldn't watch a movie like this on your own. Did someone else come with you?"

Uh oh. He was in trouble now. "I...well.." He couldn't do this! "Of course not, Mikage! What kind of man do you think I am, cheating on the woman I love?"

"So, you admit to lying to me, then huh?"

"YES! I bloody lied!" It's better than being unfaithful, isn't it?

"Shhh!" Someone in the audience catcalled, to which, Jack "respectfully" delivered a "SHUT YOUR BLEEDIN' HOLE, TUBE!"

While her boyfriend was being his usual rude self, Mikage tugged on his shirt and urged him to calm down. As she did, she began to laugh. The fact that he lied to her didn't even bother her anymore. This was the person she wanted to be with. A silly, brash and rude man with a tender heart beneath his rough exterior. And she loved all of him.

"Jack, I think we should get out of here," Mikage lured in a sultry tone. It took Jack a moment to realize the exact context her words were leaning towards. With a start, he grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the theater.

OoO

To Be Continued


	3. Aftermath!

_**Of Your Heart- Mikage x Jack**_

_**Chapter 3.1**_

OoO

After driving her back to her place, he was so overwhelmed with excitement that he almost shut that flaps of his clothing in the car door. And as he had leaned down to lift Mikage out of the passenger seat, he hit his head. Quite bluntly. But he didn't let that stop him!

Inside the apartment, Mikage gave Jack an ice pack to put on his forehead while she teased him about slipping into something more fitting for the mood. Although their date was very unorthodox and could easily be considered a disaster, she found great humor in it and fell in love with her brazen boyfriend all over again. As Mikage took a quick shower, Jack impatiently waited for her. He sat in the living room in a wooden armchair, rocking back and forth in his seat while rubbing his hands together. The ice pack had been thoroughly forgotten, strewn atop a nearby table in a lackadaisical fashion. His discard of it wasn't to be disrespectful towards her care for him and his well-being; Jack just couldn't contain his excitement. In his solitude, his mind became invaded with typical, and frivolous, metrosexual male thoughts. How did his hair look? Should he do a breath check? Immediately completing that inquiry, he lifted a palm before his mouth and exhaled into it. His nose twitched as it took two sniffs. It wasn't a minty smell, but it would be okay right? No, it wouldn't! Mikage deserved the best!

Without allowing a beat to pass, Jack pushed himself to his feet and nearly tripped over them while he scrambled over to the small kitchen counter. Tea; he needed to make some tea! Mikage drank that mint raspberry flavor, didn't she? Or something like that? He knew she only kept mints at the office so that would have to do. But wait! How did she make him his tea? Without thinking, he grabbed the pot of hot water and splashed some into a tall glass. He only needed a little of it. Next were the tea leaves. Where did she keep those? His hands breezed over the cabinets, opening and closing them with a force that could contend with mother nature to search for the tea. He happened upon two boxes. Not caring which was which, he snatched one bag from both of them and furiously dipped them into the hot water. Then he gulped it all down, burning his tongue in the process, and swore through clenched teeth. Afterward, he held his hand close to his nose and repeated his breath-checking process. It was much better than what it was before, but the flavors he mixed were not the best he had ever tasted. But if it pleased Mikage, he couldn't care less. He then cleaned up the area, and went back to sit down. Idly, one leg began to bounce while he continued to wait.

Another binding thought claimed his wandering mind. When was the last time he had washed his hands that night? Before the wonder was even concluded, he got up yet again and turned the sink on full blast. He actually made more of a mess this time than before. Another chorus of curses scampered into the air while he briskly cleaned it. After drying his hands on a dish towel, he stormed back over to the chair and plopped down with his arms and legs spread unceremoniously wide.

Before long, the moment he had been craving for announced itself. In a warm voice coated in sweet allure, she called to him from her room. He practically leapt 4 feet into the air before dashing to the bedroom door. His racing eyes located her in the middle of the bed, laying with her back against the pillows, legs crossed and wearing nothing but a smile. Oh, and those earrings too. If she were wearing anything else that was closer to a skin tone, he certainly didn't notice. In fact, he had no idea when he climbed onto the bed nor how he had shed his clothes so fast. Nothing else mattered when she laced her arms around his neck and brought him down with her.

His mouth sweetly embraced her; its light design was to entice a sound from her, while being delicate enough considered playful. His lips withdrew from hers and descended to the contour of her chin. Leaving a few kisses there, Jack continued lower still, decorating the creamy skin of her neck with moist caresses. Mikage's breath hitched before being released into an airy melody. Instinctively, her fingertips glided over Jack's shoulders to both egg him on as well as brace herself for all he had.

In-betwixt his kisses, Jack glanced to her. He felt his face color at the gorgeous visage before him. Her eyes were elegantly closed and her mouth was formed in an inaudible vowel. She wanted him and it was the most remarkable sincerities he had ever witnessed. He couldn't stop now! Partially hiding his blush, Jack dipped his head to her abdomen. Large, long fingers tapered about the curve of her bosom and teased a nipple between them. A very cute gasp cut from Mikage and she turned her head to the side out of embarrassment.

A mischievous look highlighted Jack's eyes as he beheld her. He felt as if he would do, and had to do, anything and everything to eke more delectable sounds such as that from her. Stealthily, one hand slithered down her hip and nestled between her tightly closed thighs.

"Mikage..." he whispered, the desperation evident in his voice. She made a sound of acknowledgment, but didn't look at him. "Mikage..." he reiterated in a much huskier tone that painted her face rose and caused her to open one meek eye at him. No words passed between them in this moment. Gold peered into violet and love was overflowing. Trusting him completely, Mikage slowly granted him access and moved her legs to either side of him. His eyes darted immediately to her womanhood and she bashfully brought a curved finger to her mouth, possibly unaware of how sensual it looked. "Jack...please...don't stare..."

He couldn't help it. He was drawn to it. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and lowered his head. Mikage's body gave a quick jolt and she cried out from the feel of his tongue and nose petting her folds in the most devilish of ways. Then soon, his mouth was aided with a finger; then another until all that filled the room was the music of her moans and his moist ministrations. After he had readied her, his slicked hand began to shake as he withdrew it from her. This was it. He was going to give her his very best!

"I'm going in, Mikage," Jack uttered, failing at keeping his jittery voice level. The wild blush spreading over his face made him look like a young boy rather than a man in his near 30's. Finding his expression vastly tantalizing, Mikage giggled toyingly and tossed him a baiting look, "Go ahead. I'm ready, Jack."

He gave a short nod, then proceeded to gently push himself within her. A gossamer gasp feathered into the air and from that, Jack's focus narrowed on one thing. Give her everything. Soon, the bed shook; the windows fogged and Jack's ragged pants consumed the room. After about 5 minutes of straining, growling, cursing and thrusting his hips as solidly as he could, he revealed his contracted eyes to examine the woman under him. Had he hurt her? Was she enjoying it?

The answer to that silly question was starkly clear when he witnessed her body dappled with sweat, her mouth narrowly parted...and her eyes pinned the ceiling, bemused. Mikage was bored, to say the least and that was putting it nicely. Jack froze completely, simply staring down at his woman in utter disbelief. Was he really that bad? How was she sweating then? That was when he realized he was drenched with the dewy substance. It wasn't surprising to figure out that it merely just showered over her. Slowly, his mouth dropped open, but not a sound could emerge. In his mind, his rage was loudly imminent; his thoughts spun with circles of inquisitive swears. This could not be happening. This was not happening! The great Jack Atlas could never fail in anything! He was great at dueling so it only made sense for him to be just as magnificent in bed as well-at least, he was the only one who saw it that convoluted way. He was just imagining things! That was all! Deciding that to be truth, Jack shut his eyes and continued. A light airy sound drifted from Mikage and caused Jack to smirk. Yeah, he wasn't doing bad at all. It was all in his head. She was loving it.

A series of short breaths drifted from her in tune with ever other thrust. But they weren't breaths of enjoyment like Jack thought they were. On the last airy sound, Mikage finally yawned. She cupped a hand over her mouth, but all that did was make it sound like a moan. She felt terrible. Here her lover was, doing all that he could to please her, but was ultimately lacking in the experience department. She wanted to be honest with him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. What could she do?

"Jack, what are you doing?" she wanted to ask, but thankfully held her tongue and shamefully closed her eyes.

The last time she privileged another man to touch her, he made her voice rise and her responsive body sing. Briefly, she pictured him. One with spiked tresses of ebony, gravitating blue eyes and a gentle smile that defined profound volumes had introduced her to an euphoric relationship. They really had cared for each other, but they had parted on mutual terms. They knew that a long distance relationship between them just wouldn't work. But she was comparing the two of them and that wasn't fair to Jack. Even so, she loved her boyfriend, but that did not excuse his lousy performance. And because she loved him, she had to tell him the truth.

Gingerly, she pressed her palms to his shoulders as a signal for him to look at her. As he did through squinted eyes, her blurred form began to sit up, "Please, Jack, could you... could you stop... for a minute?"

"Did I hurt you, Mikage?" His voice was seeped in genuine concern for his woman and he ceased his movements to study hers.

"No..." she shook her head, "Um... you ..you missed..."

"I what?"

Embarrassed, she lowered her head, too abashed to look at him while she pointed down between them. He had been missing his "target" for the last 5 minutes...and NOW she decided to say something? "How did that happen?" he scowled out-loud to himself, "I could have sworn I put it in!"

He had, but it slipped out... She wanted to inform him, but she also had silently wished for him to become aware of it himself. But, she could see he needed some help, "It's all right. Let me do it, Jack."

"That's my job. You should just be enjoying it!"

"But I'm not," she held her tongue again and countered his assumption with gentleness, "It's okay. Let's do this slowly, okay? I know what I'm doing."

"And how would you know that?" Was there someone else before him?

"... Just follow my lead, all right? Trust me, sweetheart," she cooed, placing a soft hand to his cheek. The thought of pulling away and leaving the room nipped at him, but there was a tug in her eyes that he just couldn't escape from. So, he remained with her. His lips brushed over her forehead and he maturely agreed with minimal complaint lurking in his tone, "Fine then. We'll do it your way. Whatever makes you feel best."

She smiled warmly and kissed his chin, "Being with you already does that for me, Jack."

And she was right.

OoO

Early the next morning, Yüsei's doorbell rang several times. Wondering who it could be at such an hour, he pulled himself out of bed and padded down to the entryway. "Who is it?"

There was no immediate answer at first, then a familiar voice announced itself in an eerily controlled tone. It was much too calm, especially in respect to the I individual who owned it, "It's Jack. Open up."

Yawning, Yüsei unlocked the door and swung it ajar, "Jack, what are you doing here so earl-"

Unfortunately, he was unable to finish that sentence from seeing Jack throw a fierce punch his way. Yüsei saw it just in time to block it...

...with his face.

OoO

"Mikage...! We need to talk!" Aki demanded matter-of-factly over the phone. The exhausted woman still lay in her bed, arms spread, hair disheveled with the sheets fitted around her voluptuous frame. It took her a few moments to collect the happenings of her surroundings. She must have had her mobile phone set to automatic speakerphone pick up whenever her closest friends and Jack called her.

"Aki..." she drowsily slurred, not bothering to open her eyes, "...is that you?"

An annoyed grouse expelled from the other line, indicating the brown eyed woman had rolled her eyes or a gesture of the like, "No, it's your fairy godmother. I called to cast a spell on you. YES OF COURSE it's me!"

"Oh.." Mikage yawned, shifting around under the covers a bit before finally sitting up. Last night truly took a toll on her. She had expected too much from Jack and she was guilty for that. But working together, made their evening truly something special and magnificent. She fell asleep soon after she felt Jack lovingly kiss her goodnight. Speaking of him, where was he?

" 'Oh'? What do you mean 'Oh'? We've got a problem!" Aki continued, not appreciating being ignored whether it be indirect or otherwise.

"I'm sorry... What's wrong, Aki?"

"Weelllll...I got a call from Crow who stopped by to visit Yüsei not too long ago saying that he and Jack are beating the tar out of each other." From the way she delivered the news, it could be identified that the ordeal wasn't fatal in the least and the two men were just knocking the other around and bickering.

"Again?" Mikage yawned again, rubbing her eyes, "But... didn't they fight a lot growing up...? Boys will still be boys, right..."

"Crow said that the reason they were fighting was because of YOU."

"What? Me? W-why..." she trailed off with a gasp. The realization hit her hard and her eyes shrank. She knew she had mentioned to Jack in the beginning stages their relationship that she and Yüsei had gotten together at one point while he was still deep into his racing. Yet, she didn't expect him to put two and two together many months later and act like that! Although, at the same time she should have known better! The effectiveness of his libido was threatened in his eyes!

Catching the silence, Aki sighed, "Mikage... Do you know anything about it?"

Mikage spoke not a word initially. Her lips began to part wanting to form a sound, but an imaginary lump became wedged in her throat. Jack must have gone over there and started a jealous ruckus just because she and Yüsei were once an...intimate couple. She couldn't blame him for getting so angry, but what could she do to stop them? Actually, there was plenty she could do, however getting involved in a spat between those two was foolish. It was best to let them sort it out on their own. Well, she may as well get out of bed now. In the next half hour or so, she planned on getting a visit by Jack to tend to his cuts and bruises. She may have cared strongly for Yüsei, but her heart longed for that blonde hot-head she was wholly in love with. The two of them were a perfect match.

Finally, she gave her friend an answer, "I...um...I'm sorry, Aki but I have no idea what that could mean! But listen, it's getting late, so I'll speak with you later, okay? Have Crow call me when Jack storms out."

CLICK!

THE END

OoO

lol Finally... had the idea of writing Jack sucking in bed for ages and in this I decided to let it run rampant.

Oh, and the part where Jack places his hand on Mikage's at the movie and she gets tears in her eyes instantly is a nod to the olllld PC game True Love where when the main character goes on a date with his best friend, he figured that at the very least he should hold her hand or something and freaks out when his friend begins to cry. She tells him that he held her hand at the most lovey-est, dovey-est moment of the movie and that made her cry. Great game.

Harpie's Valentine's Day

-Mel


End file.
